1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to the field of eyeglass holders. More specifically, the present invention is related to the field of eyeglass holder with detachable interlocking members that hold eyeglasses on a display surface. The interlocking members of the eyeglass holder securely lock into place and are easily detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an eyeglass holder which is designed to hold eyeglasses on a display. There are two pieces to the present invention, a flat base and a nosepiece. The two pieces detachably interlock, providing an eyeglass holder which is efficiently shipped and easily replaced or upgraded in a display.
The inventor is aware of prior art eyeglass displays that are made of one piece. In the one piece eyeglass display, the base and the entire nosepiece are of one unit and are glued onto the flat base plate. These prior art eyeglass displays often involve a multiplicity of eyeglass holder on the same base plate.
One of the problems which the present invention addresses is that eyeglass holders are usually very delicate and can break or chip easily during shipping. Shipping a set of eyeglass holders is very bulky and frequently the nosepieces are damaged and break off the base because of rough handling during shipment. Breakage of one of the individual eyeglass holder can ruin the entire display.
Another problem which the present invention addresses is the eyeglass holders can often break while eyeglasses are on display. In the one piece eyeglass display, the entire set of eyeglass holders would need replacement. In addition, it is often necessary for the eyeglass retailer to update certain selections of a display with differing eyeglass holders which are suitable for a specific type of eyeglasses. Replacing specific eyeglass selections would require that the entire set of eyeglass holders on the base plate be replaced. Replacing the entire set of eyeglass holders for a limited number of different types of eyeglasses is a costly and inefficient procedure.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved detachable nosepiece to avoid this breakage problem.